LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Monday 16th July 2012' *Grays RM17: first Common Gulls of autumn, 3 Common Sandpipers (James A) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: male Red-backed Shrike showing intermittently in hedge east of the BMX track (7:00-7:45am) (Samuel Perfect, Ephraim Perfect et al.) 'Sunday 15th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Egret, 3 Common Sandpipers, 3 Green Sandpipers, Lapwing, Common Gull & Hobby (Brent Birders) *Hampstead Heath: Crossbill N at 0900, 2 singing Reed Warblers heard + begging juvenile bird, 2 Whitethroats both males, Purple Hairstreak, Small Copper (Pete Mantle) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: Male Red-backed Shrike still this morning, showing well 0700-0730 (Gordon Shaw) Showing lovely in the sun 0730-0900 (TJ).Still showing 9.00am-10.00am (Don Nicholson). Still showing on/off up until 11:45am at least but very mobile around the site, often going into cover for extended periods (L. Flower). Showing well and consistently again 1555-1630 at least (when numbers of nearby BMXers were much reduced) and seen eating bumblebee. Lots of Linnets, Mipits and at least 1 Skylark still parachute singing as well. (Matt Reed). Still in usual bushes near BMX track until at least 17.45 (Peter Naylor). Also see bird immortalised in Monday's chief cartoon in the Daily Express - 16.7.12. (Barry Jones) *Leyton, Marsh Ln: Hobby SE, scarce here this year, Yellow-legged Gull NW. (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre WWT: 1 Little Egret (flew in from river p.m.), 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow Wagtail (near the cattle on marsh), 7 Tufted Duck broods, 2 Gadwall broods (Adam Salmon). *Osterley Park: Crossbill - flock of c15 heading SW, also a Sand Martin (K.Fisher). *Ruislip Woods - Park Wood: 1 Red Kite. Also 2+ Purple Emperor butterflies. (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon) *Stockley Park: 90% leucistic Blackbird, 5 broods of Coot (with 1 pair on 2nd brood already), 2 broods of Moorhen, Cormorant, 10 Canada Geese, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 2 Tufted Duck, Kestrel, 2-3 Sedge Warbler. (Matt Reed). *Vauxhall: 4 Peregrine, pr Herring Gulls at nest with 1 big chick in,adult dive bombing at 6pm (Michael Mac). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) At least seven Common Sandpipers, 1 Little Egret, plus at least 6 very fresh Lesser Tortoiseshells (do you mean Small Tortoiseshells?), 1 Emperor Dragonfly (Quentin Given) *Wormwood Scrubs: dark Wheatear sp (probably an imm Northern?) '''watched on the mown grass north of the Central Copse at 0645. Seen distantly at first and was eventually observed down to 25 feet before it was flushed by a dog walker and flew off strongly to land on a tree within Central Copse. Whole bird was fairly dark with no discernible supercilium or pale throat/underparts. Originally seen running in typical Wheatear style occasionly flicking its wings exposing its pied tail pattern. A Peregrine flew over putting up nearby crows & Woodpigeons. The Wheatear hunkered down with only its chest upwards exposed. At this point I was 25ft away and noted that there was not any scaley plumage typical of immature Northern Wheatear. It was flushed by a dog walker and in flight I noticed the black tail tip, white sides but could not see how far the black extended up the middle of the tail. Also noted that general plumage seemed almost russet in places, but it could have been an optical illusion due to the direct sunlight. I could not relocate it thereafter (David Lindo) '''Saturday 14th July 2012 *Alexandra Park : 10+ House Martins, c10 Swifts, 2 Common Terns (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpipers, 7 Common Sandpipers & Lapwing (Andrew Self) *Charing Cross Hospital: male, female and two juv male Peregrines flying around frequently 0730-1000 (W.Marks) *Kingsbury: a Hobby hawking low over Eton Grove Open Space twice between 11 - 12:00. (Ian Ellis) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: Male Red-backed Shrike still this morning, but elusive 0700-0800 (Neville Smith et al). ''Showed well for 5 mins or so at 10.40 (Catherine Beazley). Flew off 10.55 after rain showers stopped and suspect being a day migrant and time at site, it has departed!? but may still be in the area (J.murray). Last seen at 11.15am approx (Neil Randon ''et al). No sign by 14:00 (Birdguides). Still no sign 17:00 (Birdguides). Still there at 17.40 (RBA) Excellent views on and off from 1655-1825, now a bit further down the park from the BMX tracks frequenting bramble bushes (W.Marks plus 13 others) *London Wetland Centre: two juv male Peregrines over at 1350. No sign of Spoonbill (W.Marks). Reported leaving c.19.30 on Friday heading SW. Peregrine earlier in day on Ch X hospital until disturbed by workers. 4 juv Common Tern (2 fledglings, 1 large and 1 small chick) on rafts, one Chiffchaff, 1f and 1juv Green Woodpecker, lots of Reed Warblers singing and feeding young, several singing Reed Buntings (one male seen ariel fighting with Sand Martins several times during morning), c.100 Swift feeding low early morning (Martin Honey). *South Norwood Lake: 10 Swifts, 7 Blackcaps, 6 Chiffchaffs, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Friday 13th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 1 Greylag, 1 Lapwing, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Gull (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes : Little Ringed Plover, Whimbrel, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 11 Yellow-legged Gull, Hobby, 3 Corn Bunting (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart). *Hampstead Heath: Common Tern happily patrolling Highgate ponds until attacked unsuccessfully by a Peregrine over Boating Pond (can’t definitively rule out Hobby which would be more usual for the area but size, shape and colouring all suggested not). Also Kingfisher. (Chris Bird) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes, Middx: Red-backed Shrike 'still showing well 0800-1215 in copse in front of BMX tracks, also Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Whitethroats, Common Whitethroats, Stonechats, Reed Buntings, Goldfinches, Blackcaps and Skylarks (W.Marks); still present 12.30 (Birdguides) Still present at 1.45pm in the same location (Sue Giddens). Still present, 15.00-16.00. (Roger Dewey). ''Please stick to main footpaths if visiting this site and do not enter the grassland/scrub areas which hold many ground-nesting birds. (thank you whoever posted that last comment, can anyone going there over the weekend - we are expecting the bird to stay on site due to weather conditions - that they also consider and respect the locals, many of them are so excited about this bird in their home town, the local Gazette has put an article online, but apparently on Weds and Thurs a few have told me some 'twitchers' were quite rude when approached - WM) Seen briefly perched in hogweed c17.30 before disappearing + not seen again in next 30 minutes or so (Neil Anderson). Seen at 1950hrs and again at about 2000hrs in the tall sallows and elders E of the BMX track (Rob Innes). *London Wetland Centre: '''Spoonbill still on main lake shingle ridge 0805hrs (Adam Salmon). Still onsite from 09.30, when open to the public (A.Luscombe). Still in same place at closing time plus flock 30+ or Lapwing flying round, 1 Common Sandpiper (Michael Mac). At 19.30 circled the reserve for 10 minutes gradually getting higher before flying off high south-west - did not seem to return (Hugh Bradshaw). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern, Kestrel, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Chiffchaffs (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrels, Little Owl, Common Terns, Red-crested Pochards, Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Common Whitethroats, Reed Buntings, Goldfinches, Blackcaps, Skylarks, Mandarins (J.Wilczur). *Ridgeway Enfield: spotted flycatcher hawking from wire 1300 (Brian Dawton) *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black-necked Grebe (3 on S.Basin, 1 on N.Basin), 2 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 gantry) (A.Luscombe). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: 5 Common Sandpiper, Whimbrel (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini, Jamie Partridge). 'Thursday 12th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: 82 B H Gulls inc 2 juveniles cricket pitch 7am with another 10+ Wood Green Res but no sign of recent adult Common Gull (Bob Watts). *Bushy Park: Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Cuckoo 7.15am, Kingfisher (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: adult Arctic Tern, 6 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 4 Dunlin, 2 Corn Bunting, 14 Common Tern, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Sand Martin flew west. (Kev Jarvis). *Hayes Lake Farm CP: Red-backed Shrike male still 200m east of the BMX Track on Dawley Road at Lake Farm Country Park this morning 0820 (Birdguides). Still showing well every 5-10mins up to 12:40 at least (Nigel Sluman) Still there at 13.30hrs - more updates would be helpfull! (Simon West) It disappeared during the afternoon rain. Having missed it by 5 minutes at 2.00, I waited for 2 hours without any luck (Conrad Ellam) More frequent updates on Twitter... Pics here. *Kensal Green: m Peregrine over, 20+ Swift (charlie Farrell) *Kentish Town: Siskin N over Leighton Cres at midday (Pete Mantle) *Limehouse: Common Tern at Basin, 4 House Martin nests at Narrow Street colony (Richard Harrison). *London Wetland Centre: Spoonbill - main lake. News reported as promptly as possible (WWT website, per J.Wilczur). Still present as of 5:20 p.m., on the shingle ridge on the main lake (M Caiden); also Peregrine & Hobby (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). Pics here. *Mayesbrook Park (Barking): c70 Swift over lake am, 1 Little Egret over (w) pm, Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker (heard) (Peter Beckenham) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Reed Warbler, family of Whitethroats, Blackcap, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe round here, Linnet, Chiffchaff, around 25 Swifts, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 3 Jays (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 3 Common Terns, Crossbill 7.25am east, pr Collared Doves, 2 Reed Warblers, C Whitethroat, 2m Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 adult Cuckoo, unidentified large raptor with moulted inner 1y's & central tail very high south-west @10.00 (J.Wilczur). *South Norwood Lake: c12 Swifts, 8 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stockwell: last day of House Sparrow Count25+ at 3 sites, 1 Kestrel, 2 Swifts, 1 G S Woodpecker flew down a street (Michael Mac). *Tyttenhanger GP : 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Redshank, Sparrowhawk, 2 Buzzard. (Steve Blake) *Waterworks NR, Leyton: Little Grebe brood of 2; Pochard broods of 2 & 5. (TeRNS) 'Wednesday 11th July 2012' *Barnehurst Golf Course: 1 (juvenile?) with probably 1 or 2 other Common Whitethroat, 2 Song Thrush (heard), 3 Mistle Thrush, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 2 Swift (over). (Chris Rose). *Canons Farm: Little Egret flew west 20:30hrs (2nd site record) (Roy Weller via David Campbell). *Cassiobury Park: Crossbill, flew SE over east end of park at 11.20am (Herts website). *Cockfosters, Herts, EN4: Male Sparrowhawk in garden - Carson Road backing on to Belmont Open Space (Bob & Anna Husband) *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull, Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Corn Bunting, 3 Sand Martin flew south. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Shearwood Crescent: 3 or 4 House Martin (over). 2 previously unnoticed nests found round back of building, 1 with well-developed chick visible. (Chris Rose). *Crossness: 4 female Gadwall with 3 well-grown and 12 small ducklings (presumably at least 3 broods), 3 Teal, 15 Lapwings, c100 Swifts flew west in a single flock at 17.20 (John Archer). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes (Middlesex): male''' Red-backed Shrike''' seen briefly at 1120hrs. Bird was in copse just E of the BMX track near the W end of the CP. Use car park off Dawley Road, adjacent to BMX track. (Peter Naylor per Rob Innes). Still present at 1430hrs (PN per Rob I). Still present 1715-1830, now in copse in front of the BMX track - car parking also in Botwell Common Road (W.Marks - a very welcome Birthday present for me). Happy birthday! And still present at 2000hrs (PN per Rob I). *Rainham Marshes: adult Spoonbill still present (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern fishing, family of Whitethroats, Blackcap, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe round here, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Alan Hobson). *Thames Road Wetland: 4 - 6 Common Whitethroat incl. 2 probable juveniles. Adults still singing and doing display flights. 1 Grey Heron, 3 Swift, 1 Song Thrush. (Chris Rose). *Tyttenhanger GP Redshank, Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Buzzard. (Steve Blake) 'Tuesday 10th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sands (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: 2 Mandarin, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, adult Cuckoo, 2 Common Sandpiper, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Corn Bunting, 3 Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 29+ Tufted Ducks, 8+ Common Terns - both significant increases on recent numbers (John Archer). *Edmonton (Great Cambridge Road): Hobby east, Little Egret south (Stuart Fisher) *Enfield Lock, Turkey Brook: pair of Grey Wagtail seen taking food to nest (Martin Shepherd). *Ewell - Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 6 Common Swift, Sparrowhawk and numerous Greenfinch and Goldfinch (Neil Batten). *Hendon (The Garden Hospital area): Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 12+ Swift (Stuart Fisher) *Horsenden Hill: 1st summer Mediterranean Gull with extensive black hood on football piches early evening with up to 450 Black-headed Gulls. Also 2 ad and 2 juv Little Owls and 70+ Swifts (Andy Culshaw). *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill still (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern fishing, family of Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Great Crested Grebe round here, up to 6 Swifts, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Staines Res.: 3 Black-necked Grebes, 10 Common Terns ( including one first-summer bird ), 8 Yellow--legged Gulls on KGVI Res gantry ( Peter Naylor) *Sutcliffe Park: 4 Reed Warblers singing, 6 Tufted Duck (m), 2 Tufted Duck (f)with 8 young birds each, 2 Little Grebe.(Peter Kite) *Trent Park: 18(17 'eclipse' males, 1 juv) Mandarin Duck (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tyttenhanger GP 4 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, Redshank 56+ Lapwing,, Red Kite. Little Owl (Steve Blake/David Booth) *Vauxhall - River Thames: Grey Heron and f Peregrine circling together but no attack (Michael Mac). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 3 male Yellowhammer, including two singing; 1 singing male Sedge Warbler (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Westminster SW1: Peregrine calling in background of live BBC Breakfast interview 08.11 (Neil Batten). 'Monday 9th July 2012' *Barnehurst/Bexleyheath (various sites): Footpath between railway and hospital near Bursted Woods - 1 Chiifchaff (heard). Roundabout junction Townley Rd and Albion Rd - 1 Goldfinch singing. Hall Place North - couple of glimpses of pale brown raptor harried into trees by Magpie, possibly juvenile Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove. Shenstone Park - 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Goldfinch. Martens Grove - 1 Chiffchaff (heard), 2 Song Thrush (heard), Ring-necked Parakeets, 3 Collared Dove. Grasmere allotments/Thirlmere Rd - 30 Swift (over) at 20.05. (Chris Rose). *Battersea Park Lake: Little Grebe 2 large young, Great-crested Grebe courtship acts had nest early but no young, breeding of all waterbirds down on previous years, 2 Black-headed gulls(Michael Mac). *Canary Wharf, South Dock Lock: Female Black Redstart. (Phil Laurie). *Canons Farm: Common Tern flew SSW (1st site record) (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: adult Cuckoo, Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). Kev, I visit Crayford Marshes occasionally and have always missed out on Corn Bunting. Is there any specific area I should be looking? (or am I just not looking hard enough!?). Any advice gratefully appreciated. (Richard Smith) ''(Hi Richard. Enter the marsh from moat lane,walk all the way up to the creek,take the path on the right and follow it round.In the paddock's to your right you should hear/see the Corn Bunting's.all the best, Kev.) (That's where another bird expert pointed them out to me last year as well - Chris Rose) (Kev, Many thanks for taking the trouble to respond and for the valuable advice. And thanks Chris for your input too. I'll give it a go! Cheers. Richard)'' *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: 1 Greenshank, 8 Green Sandpiper, 83 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover (all outside the Wake Hide, on the only remaining area of 'scrape' habitat at the site), 1 Hobby hunting House Martins over Waltham Abbey Church (Simon Papps). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: 4 Peregrine - 1 catch pigeon and swop - 10mins early Kestrel in area (Michael Mac). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Little Egret flying North at 13:45. 2+ Little Owl (at least one juvenile). (David Howdon) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill 07.30 (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Reed Warbler, Common Tern fishing, family of Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcaps, up to 5 Swifts, 2 Linnets, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 3 Common Terns, 1 Common Sandpiper (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Redshank still on Upper Pen Pond until 20.15 at least. Along shore recently cleared of Rhododendron- often out of sight. First since 2005 (J.Wilczur). *Stanmore Place, Honeypot Lane: 1 or 2 Common Terns regularly taking sticklebacks on this fairly new ornamental lake over last couple of weeks; not sure where nearest breeding site is (Brent?) (Neil Anderson) *Thorpe Park: Little Egret (Kevin Duncan). *Tufnell Park Road (N7): 90 Swifts feeding at 11.30 (Chris Bird) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat (J Lethbridge), Willow Warbler, 11 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, 5 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Whitehroat, Great-crested Grebe (back up to 3 chicks), Little Grebe + chick, Common Tern, Weasel (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 8th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: no sign of yesterday's Common Sandpiper or Reed Warbler but c100 Black-headed Gulls including 2 juveniles on cricket pitch and Thames Water roof, also adult Common Gull (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Green Sandpipers & 6 Common Sandpipers (Andrew Self). *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 9 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Galions Reach: 1 Little Egret, 1 ad Mediterranean Gull. 1050 Black-headed Gulls, 50 Swifts (Gary A James). *Limehouse: 3 Oystercatcher upriver in very heavy rain at 18.35 (Paul Hyland). *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill (Birdguides). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Caspian Gull '''on navy blue barges on River Thames just west of Greenland Pier 8.20-8.45pm (pretty much the only large gull present late on, and views would be much closer from the other side of the river near Westferry Circus) (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Yellow-Legged Gulls & 1 adult '''Mediterranean Gull, with rings on both legs (all on KGV1 Gantry), 1 Black-necked Grebe (N.Basin) (A.Luscombe, Bob Warden). Later, at 10.45am, 2 3w Caspian Gulls and 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (Roger Morton and Bob Warden). *Stoneleigh, Cuddington Rec. Grd & London Road: Large movement of common swift drifting west across a broad front and at all heights from Early afternoon. Also 3 Sparrowhawk, 3 Herring Gull and a Swallow south (Neil Batten) 'Saturday 7th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Common Sandpiper on Wood Green Res' 1 Common Gull, 90 Black-headed Gull, including 1 juv, singing Reed Warbler from beside railway at gate to NEw River footpath(Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Brent Reservoir: 7+ Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing & juv Shelduck (Brent Birders). *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: 8 Crossbills circling low at 13.10 and probably landed nearby, first site record. (Roger Morton) *Crossness: 8 Black-tailed Godwits and adult Yellow-legged Gull on the foreshore, Little Egret, Redshank and 3 Lapwing West Paddock (Richard Bonser). *Ealing W13: Hummingbird-hawk Moth' ''in garden briefly this morning. A "bird" only in name, but an interesting record nevertheless (Bill Haines). *Gallions Reach: 5 Lapwing, 3 Oystercatcher, 750 Black-headed Gulls (3 juvs). (Gary A James). *Greenwich Power Station: 3 Kestrel chicks seen flying off the nesting box and back again 08:00. 1 sitting on the top seems very reluctant to go, but all safely fledged and demonstrating their powers of hovering and swooping. Amazing to see them flying around the chimney then popping back in to the box (Penny Spencer). *Kingston Upon Thames: Kingfisher on Hogsmill river in the centre of town. (C.Beazley) *Rainham Marshes: '''Spoonbill & 2 Wood Sandpipers (Birdguides) pm visit Spoonbill still, 2 Green Sandpipers, 2 Redshanks,1 Whimbrel, 1 eclipse drake Wigeon and Teal on Aveley Marshes but no sign of any Wood Sandpipers, distant Hobby hunting over silt lagoons, 40 + Sand Martins over Wennington Marshes and the brood of 3 Lapwings have now fledged in front of Butts Hide (Ian Bradshaw). *Richmond Park: No sign of Hoopoe in Paddocks despite searching 07.00 - 08.00 (Gordon Shaw) Still no sign up to 11:30 in paddocks and surrounding area, Little owl there, Hobby over pen ponds (JM Snr). *Rotherhithe: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-adult and 2nd-summer) on mud by the Hilton Hotel mid-morning; also 120 Black-headed Gulls (no juvs) (Richard Bonser). *South Norwood Lake: 6 Swifts, 9 Blackcaps, 7 Chiffchaffs, 1 Common Whitethroat, 9 Mistle Thrush (on playing fields) 1 Goldcrest, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Common Sandpiper (S Basin), 2 Stock Dove, 1ad & 1 2nd summer Yellow-legged Gull (KGVI gantry - plus another 2 reported) - 5.30-6.45pm (I. Darbyshire) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Kestrel (juv with adult female), 12 Stock Doves, 3 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipits, 4 Swallow, 12 Linnets (3 fledgelings) (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger GP 7 Little Ringed Plover (inc 1 juv), 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper. (Steve Blake) *Yeading Brook Meadows: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c50 Swift, 6 Skylark (1 recently fledged), 3 Meadow Pipits, singing Lesser Whitethroat, pr Bullfinch, 5 Linnets (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 6th July 2012' *Crayford Marshes: 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, 2 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 18 Common Tern (including a 1st summer) (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich: 4 young Kestrels seen balancing on the edge of nesting box on the chimney of the power station (Penny Spencer). *Hanwell/Boston Manor (River Brent/Grand Union Canal): x2 pair (m, f) Tufted Duck at different locations along canal with both drakes in eclipse plummage showing very distinctive green sheen to head so I'm guessing both hybrid? - anyone care to comment?, Common Tern, several Common Whitethroat, good numbers of juvenile Long-tailed tit again, 2 Reed Warbler, Water Vole (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m,f), x2 Goldfinch - I know not an uncommon bird but there's been several around all week and I don't usually see them here (Rob Mills) *Holmethorpe Sand Pits: 1 drake Red-crested Pochard on Water Colour Lagoons (WC1) at 7.40am (Graham James via Neil Randon). Still present at 1.00pm at least (Neil Randon). *Rainham Marshes: seven Wood Sandpipers on Aveley Pool late afternoon (Birdguides) *Richmond Park: Hoopoe 'Holly Lodge Paddocks till 19.25 when flew out N and lost to view (Mark Watson per FJM). Still being looked for in Bog area N of paddocks. Seen again in & around paddocks till 8.15 but flighty (J.Wilczur et al). *Rotherhithe: 2 Egyptian Geese Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Ruislip Lido: Common Sandpiper and 3 Little Ringed Plover (Dick Middleton) *Trent Park: Chiffchaff(s), 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Goldfinch, Blackcap(s), Kestrel, 3 Mandarin(f), Ringlet, Red Admiral, Marbled White, c12 Large Skipper, c8 Small Skipper, 50+ Meadow Brown. ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Steve Blake). 'Thursday 5th July 2012 *Alexandra Park: 10+ Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Terns, also 2-3 recently fledged Kestrels (Bob Watts). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Greenshank, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Curlew, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East Finchley Allotments: 2 soaring Buzzards over our site. 11am ish (Dawn Painter) *East India Dock Basin area: 2 singing Whitethroats (1 in roadside scrub by East India DLR station, the other in wasteland west of Virginia Quay) appear to be new in (and another was audible across the Thames), 3 Sand Martins, 14 Tufted Ducks, 2 Common Terns, singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Ewell Village: Successful breeding by Tufted Duck at Bourne Hall for the first time in many years. At least one fully fledged juvenile present with adults and several very young ducklings still present (Neil Batten). *Hampstead Heath: Late afternoon; 2 Common Terns and a Kingfisher on Highgate Ponds, several Blackcap and Chiffchaff around (Chris Bird) *Hanwell/Boston Manor (River Brent/Grand Union Canal): 2 Common Tern patrolling canal, several juvenile Blackcaps, good number of juvenile Long-tailed Tit, a number of Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Mallard (f) doing her best to protect her very young brood of 6 from a Lesser Black-backed Gull showing just a little bit too much attention to them, variety of other common species (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m,f) (Rob Mills). *Liverpool Street Station: Honey Buzzard seen soaring over the Gherkin and Heron Tower, and Peregrine Falcon. Both at 10.05am (Tony Clancy and Geoff Crabtree). *London Wetland Centre: adult Spoonbill seen from 5.30pm all evening (LWC site).Thank you to user who informed this site, via Birdguides, despite late call to them. (Franko J Maroevic). Searched for Fri am, no luck, gone. *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill adult in morning, still 11.10 at least Aveley Pool (Birdguides). *South Norwood Country Park: Turtle Dove over lake at 07:58 (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood Lake: 2fem juv Pochard, c20 Swifts, 11 Blackcaps, 8 Chiffchaffs (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: in the evening, adult Caspian Gull on the E pier of KGVI Res, viewed from the W end of the Staines Res causeway. Same bird as at Q Mary Res on June 24th. Also 14+ Yellow-legged Gulls on the pier. At Staines Res, two Black-necked Grebes and first-summer Common Tern S basin, Goldeneye and near-adult Mediterranean Gull N basin (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). Lunchtime had c12 YL Gulls & Caspian on KGVI gantry. Also 4 Lapwing & Redshank (S basin), Little Ringed Plover (N basin) (Nigel Sluman) 'Wednesday 4th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret south c1830 (Dominic Mitchell per Bob Watts). *Blackheath standard: no sign of rosefinches or any other scarcities, but supermarket car park still present. Also display-flighting Whitethroat and singing Chiffchaff on the Dips (Joe Beale). *Catford (River Pool): Grey Heron, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 6 Swift, 3 Blackcap (Terry Wilson). *Crayford Marshes: 16 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat,16 Common Tern, 6 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: adult Mediterranean Gull flew upriver at 12.40pm, 2 Common Terns, 17 Tufted Ducks, 4+ Sand Martins, singing Reed Warbler (John Archer).# *Greenwich: west Greenwich - 1 House Martin nest with at least 1 young, loooked near fledging. But in east Greenwich a nest occupied last year is empty this time (Joe Beale) *Ham Common (Richmond): Egyptian Goose with 5 goslings on the duck pond. (Ian Bradshaw) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: 4 Peregrine (Michael Mac). *Pinner: Treecreeper in Woodland at head of Celandine trail. First one I've seen here in over 20 years (Richard Francis) *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull off Greenland Pier early evng; 2 Egyptian Geese on Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Ruislip Lido: 8:00am, Common Sandpiper on beach. Later, 5(five) Oystercatchers on raft, flew off south 8:15pm, Little Egret (Richard Francis) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Buzzard south, Kestrel, juvenile Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Thorpe Park: Little Egret on Manor Lake. (Kevin Duncan) *Tyttenhanger GP, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 50+ Lapwing. (Steve Blake) 'Tuesday 3rd July 2012' *Battersea Park: 2 Swifts, pr Chiffchaff singing and alarm calling, f Pochard and 2 tiny ducklings, first f Mallard and 4 3wk old ducklings, moulted male Red-crested Pochard (Michael Mac). *Blackheath standard: no sign of reported first-summer male Common Rosefinch at M&S car park in a brief search mid-morning. That said, adjacent roads (St Johns Park, Vicarage Ave) have plenty of green space and trees, so it's not an impossible record. Will try again some time (James Lowen). No sign just before 3pm, also checked nearby lanes but just had a brief look. As JL says, plenty of hiding places if it is still around (Joe Beale). No sign in an hour search, including the Vicarage Avenue area, mid-evening (James Lowen) *Brookmill Park: 2 Mandarin, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *Cockfosters, (Herts) EN4: Sparrowhawk alighted briefly near garden bird feeders (Bob Husband) *Crayford Marshes: 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Curlew, Dunlin, 12 Common Tern, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *Heathrow Airport: Pied Wagtail, 3 Swift very low /rapidly though east to west, Goldfinch an office window tick if I was that way inclined, Black Redstart (m,f) very active today frequently flying back and forth from within the secure zone with purpose (Rob Mills) *Ilford Garden: juvenile blackcap being fed by male adult. (Barbara Miller) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 juv Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit with mixed Tit flock (Nathalie Mahieu). *St George Wharf Quay, Vauxhall: 2 Heron (H Hardy). *Staines Reservoir: Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpipers, Redshank, Goldeneye and Black-necked Grebe, all on north basin, also c. 700 Swifts and good numbers of House and Sand Martins (Peter Naylor). *Thorney CP: Reed Bunting, 3 Common Whitethroats, 30+ Stock Doves over, 11 Common Terns and 2 chicks - well down on last year, 9 Song Thrush, Jay, Green Woodpecker, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Swift, 3 House Martins, Grey Heron, 2 Greenfinch. (Sue Giddens). 'Monday 2nd July 2012' *Bounds Green: a Hobby flew low over the bowling green & tennis courts at 18:30 (Ian Ellis). *Brookmill Park: 2 Mandarin, Blackcap, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Covent Garden: 08.55am Swift (Paul Hyland). *Crayford Marshes: 4 Yellow-legged Gull ( three 2nd summer & a near adult), 1st summer Mediterranean Gull, Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting, Lesser Whitethroat, 21 Common Tern, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford Rough: 2 Chiffchaff (heard), 1 Song Thrush (heard), Common Whitethroat (heard), 2 Ring-necked parakeets, 1 Grey Heron (over). Also 4 Pied Wagtail and 1 Mistle Thrush on Hall Place playing fields on other side of the River Cray. (Chris Rose). *Crayford, Shearwood Crescent: 2 or 3 House Martin, 15 Swift (over). (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelducks, 12+ Tufted Ducks, 1+ Common Tern, Sand Martin (John Archer). *Heathrow Airport: Common Buzzard low over airport south to north being mobbed by solitary Carrion Crow, Black Redstart (m) (Rob Mills). *St Paul's Cathedral area: Black Redstart feeding high up (Ian Bradshaw) *Thames Road Wetland: Reed Warblers, couple of Common Whitethroat (one display flight), 4 Goldfinch, Grey Heron (over), 1 Song Thrush, Chiffchaff nearby. (Chris Rose). 'Sunday 1st July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Pochard Boating Lake with 4? ducklings (Alan Gibson per Bob Watts), also 3 House Martins (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpipers, 3 Common Sandpipers & Hobby (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Cranford Country Park: Little Owl 1 adult showing frequently, juvenile seen once, Skylarks seen and heard, juvenile Kestrel, half a dozen juvenile Blackbirds, Jays, Mistle Thrush and the usual constant flyover of Ring-necked Parakeets (Tony James). *Hampton: Night Heron (Birdguides) flew SE over A308 by the sewage works at 9.35 am (RBA) *Heathrow: male Redstart seen at 5.30am on fencing opposite Airworld by Hatton Cross tube (W.Marks) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Red Kite W at 10.10 (Andy Culshaw), 2 juv & 1+ ad Little Owl (AC & David Howdon). Also 8 White-letter Hairstreak. *Little Britain (Cowley): pair of Grey Wagtails (Alex Randall). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: probable 1st year Caspian Gull, Pochard (m+f+2 ducklings), Common Tern, House Martin, Swift, Chiffhcaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker (M Bournat) *Queen's Wood: 1 or 2 Treecreeper (James Palmer). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 4+ Little Egrets, 3 Shovelers, a family of 3 nearly fledged Lapwing chicks in front of Butts Hide (Ian Bradshaw). *Rye Meads RSPB Reserve, Herts: 4 Green Sandpipers, female Gadwall with 5 ducklings (Bob husband, Mike Cawthorne, Robin Morden). *Staines Reservoir: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull- over east @ 0707hrs, 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull- on gantry of KGV1 Res. 1 Black-necked Grebe- south basin, 1 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper. (Neville Smith, et al) *Stoneleigh, Auriol Park: 52 Common Swift mostly drifting WNW in one's and two's, 21 Ring Necked Parakeet, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gull (Neil Batten) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff with young, 6 singing Skylark, 8 + Meadow Pipit, 10 House Martin (Tim Harris/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch - Reservoir Wood 06-50 (Bob Vaughan), 2 Lesser Whitethroat, CommonTern, 5 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, m Sparrowhawk ( juv heard), Kingfisher, Little Egret (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ Link title. *